Letters to the Dead
by blacketarani
Summary: After the arrest of Lucius Malfoy, Draco changes. When unexpected and unwanted comfort finds him, he takes it. Will his developing friendship with a fiery Gryffindor help him through the horrible task given him?
1. Prologue

Okay, story two. (by the way, everyone is welcome to r&R the other one as well as this. It's called Loves Lost and I still haven't gotten any reviews... reviews feed the author!)

This one is going to be a tad bit odd. Most of the chapters are actually going to be letters, although there will be some that show scenes as they happen or as flashbacks.  
Letters, thoughts and the prologue are written in italics. Why the prologue you ask? Because italics are PRETTY!

The characters/places/etc are not mine. No matter how much I wish they were, they do not belong to me.

So without further Adieu, here is the prologue. PLEASE R&R

* * *

_** Letters to the Dead**_

**-Prologue**

_Life just wasn't worth living anymore, he realized belatedly. It had already been too long to go back now. He couldn't just end it now, just like he hadn't been able to then. _

_With his father in prison, it had been all he could do not to look for genuine comfort. Unfortunately it had found him. _

_That had really been the start of everything. The rainy afternoon when she had come and dropped next to him in the mud by the lake at Hogwarts… it had never quite left his memory, no matter how many times he tried to forget it. The gorgeous deep red of her hair, so soft… and her chocolate-cinnamon eyes full of love and laughter. She had never known the things he had._

_And that had been her downfall. The pure angel who could never, ever be dimmed in her beauty, had fallen. Maybe that was why it was so painful._

_

* * *

_

Author's note: I know this chappie's short, but hey, it's just to set things up so it's a bit more of a flashback story. If I get a review I'll post the already written Ch 1 (hint hint)


	2. Chapter 1

Hi again! I got my first reviews! It made me soooo amazingly happy that I tried to post this when I didn't have time to fix it up, and then I had to delete it and am putting it up now! 

Anyway, usual disclaimer applies.

P.S.: I love reviews:hint hint, wink wink:

PPS: Also, I'm reposting this chappie again... I realized I had a couple mess ups... so I came in with my ultra-super powers and fixed them! (If I missed any, let me know... in a review! )

* * *

The rain had felt good, after so long in the too-warm herbology room. It had been a relief to get away from the prying eyes, the whispers about his father's recent imprisonment. None of them had been able to get over the fact that a Malfoy had been tried, and found guilty… and sentenced. 

In the end, his father hadn't been invincible, no matter how much money he did have. His father had fallen, the idol of his life had been destroyed.

He had visited him only the day before the start of term. His mother had already been with another man, and couldn't have cared less about his father. So he had gone to Azkaban alone.

Lucius hadn't asked why. "Draco." He had acknowledged peaceably. His wrists were chafed and his hair disheveled. However, even as a prisoner his father's charisma and power were apparent in ever smooth gesture.

Draco had smiled ruefully and stepped carefully inside his cell. "Father."

"Term starts tomorrow, doesn't it?" Draco nodded.

"Here." Draco muttered, giving him a proper bribe for five minutes alone through the bars. The man nodded and grudgingly stalked off.

Lucius had smiled approvingly. His father never smiled approvingly. Draco sat down across from him and murmured one simple syllable: "Talk." And the strangest thing was, his father had obeyed.

"You are the Malfoy now. Your mother has already been here to tell me that she was divorced and moving in with Zabini." Draco nodded. He had known this. "You must keep the Malfoy above water, whatever it takes." He had known that too. "I've taught you all that I know, all that any of us have ever known. It is now for you to uphold it."

"I know, Father."

He had grimaced. "I have only one request, that I hope you'll do… a father son type thing." Draco had raised an eyebrow the slightest bit. "Ego te supervenire Voldemortem nolo." _Don't join Voldemort._ The barely visible eyebrow rose higher.

Lucius had only stood up, followed quickly by his son – manners had been too ingrained for him to not – and faced him. Draco had been expecting a shoulder clasp, a restraining order, or something of that sort.

He hadn't been expecting the affectionate father-son hug, or the kiss on the forehead.

But he hadn't been ashamed when, after he had left his father and arrived home, he had felt tears falling down his face.

It had been the only time when his father had ever shown him affection.

* * *

That was what he had been pondering, in the rain by the lake, when she had approached him. He had looked up at her footsteps, and seen first the ratty, worn hand me downs from six brothers and the slim, elegant fingers. 

"Hey… sorry." She murmured softly. "I just…" She sat down beside him, an entirely taboo act. She was Weasley, he was Malfoy. They didn't mix.

But for some reason, neither of them moved.

"I'm sorry about your dad." She finally managed after long moments of tense silence.

He had stiffened, the only reaction he gave. The youngest Weasley looked at his pale face and silver eyes and smiled. "What?" He had asked irritably.

"Nothing… you're just not being a prat."

He had smiled ruefully at that. "Honestly, I've just never hated you as much as your brothers."

"Ah." There had been another long silence. Finally: "I never hated you as much as they did either."

A soft chuckle forced its way out. "You're getting soaked, just sitting there… and your clothes… aren't they dirty enough without you going about sitting in mud puddles?"

Although it had been meant as an insult, it came out as more of a joke. She had laughed.

"I suppose you're right Malfoy." Another silence. "Well… my brothers would flip if they saw me talking to you, so… Bye, I guess." He didn't know why he had felt sad at that thought.

"It's Draco."

"What?"

"My name." She had looked confused still. "Lady, how dumb are you weasels? My name is Draco… not Malfoy."

She hadn't even taken notice of the insult. She had laughed again, a chime-like sound, so innocent and happy… but still, he knew there wasn't just innocence in the girl. She had been under Riddle's influence in her first year.

"Alright, but don't call me weasel or Weasley, Draco."

"Then what SHOULD I call you?"

"Ginevra. Ginevra or Ginny."

"Alright… bye, Ginevra." It sounded prettier than Ginny… more… hey wait a second. What the hell was he thinking?

It hadn't mattered that he had wondered what he was thinking. She had become Ginevra.

"Bye Draco."

Neither of them knew exactly why they had insisted on first names. There was just a strange sense of fatality that had been present that afternoon.

* * *

He had seen her again and again during meals, but he had never noticed her before then. Now his eyes couldn't stop looking for her. 

There she was, with her friends… laughing. Did the girl always laugh?

He had seen the older Weasleys watch her protectively, but now he noticed it more and more. Potter and Granger watched her too. She was their friend and well… the thing they protected.

It was somewhat amusing. The Dream Team had watched her, just as he had.

* * *

The next time they had made one on one contact had been at the Halloween ball. 

He hadn't missed her deep red hair, even from the opposite side of the Great Hall. She had been dressed as a rather human cat. He had been a rather more convincing Death Eater… probably not the best choice in such sensitive times, but it had been all he could think of.

That had actually caused quite a riot, which had amused him greatly as he watched from a deserted corner. That was where Ginevra had yet again, found him.

"Draco." She greeted softly, settling into a crouch next to him to avoid her brothers' gazes.

"Ginevra."

They had been silent for a long time before she finally said: "Can we… be friends?"

Draco had laughed and laughed at the blunt statement of it. "Your brothers would murder me."

"They don't need to know."

"Why do we even talk civilly to each other?"

"I don't know, but I'd like to get to know you better, Draco."

"Absolutely not. I'm not allowed to do anything dangerous until I have an heir."

That had startled her, and she had giggled for a full minute before calming down.

"I am so sorry, Draco. That's awful!" But he could hear the joking in her voice. He had no idea how they could possibly understand each other so well. She was a Weasley. The Malfoys didn't associate with Weasleys… but what was he doing?

"Letters."

She blinked. "What?"

"We can talk through letters."

And then she had smiled, delightedly and wickedly at once. "I hope you have a bloody good owl. Erol's sweet, but he's worth nothing as a carrier pigeon." Draco had nodded and gestured for her to make herself scarce. Pansy was coming.

* * *

NB: _Ego te supervenire Voldemortem nolo._This is supposed to be Latin. Unfortunately, I'm only in first year, so it's probably extremely mangled. Literally translated it should mean: _I do not wish you to join Voldemort_. 

Author's note: Hope you liked it, and don't forget to feed the author! This isn't a zoo (or if it is, it's a petting zoo)!


	3. Chapter 2

Hello again!

Just a warning, this is one of the mentioned letter chapters. I hope everybody likes it!

Usual disclaimer.

_

* * *

_

_Dearest Draco,_

_(Oh god that was an alliteration, wasn't it?) It's nice to see that you are willing to try being friends… Malfoy and Weasley… a rather strange thought, no? _

_I don't really know why, but I've been unable to keep our conversation by the lake out of my mind. Why did you tell me to use your first name? Why didn't you push me away? _

_Since we're to be friends (am I saying that a lot? I'm sorry), I feel like I should tell you some things about me, and if you choose, you can tell me about you. _

_Everyone knows I have six older brothers – you have no idea how terrible it is, really Draco! – and that most of them are out of Hogwarts now. Everyone knows my family is poor, mostly as a result of that many children, I think. This isn't fact, but speculation on my part: I think I may have been an accident. My, I've never told anyone that before. You should feel very privileged. _

_I know that you probably know very well about the incident with the diary. I don't really know anything to say about it that you wouldn't have guessed by now. Or maybe I'm flattering myself? You've probably never spared a thought about me before the lake. _

_Making friends is usually death for me… I'm always so shy at first! It's terrible, really it is! But I don't see why I'm being so open with you. Merlin! I used to nearly hate you! _

_Ron's bugging me, so I've got to go, but write me back quickly!_

_(P.S. Thanks for letting me use Eagle. He's a beauty and the sweetest bird.)

* * *

_

_Ginevra_

_Jolly Ginevra,_

_(I'm so sorry for that. You mentioned alliterations, so I thought I'd continue the pattern.) If you were an accident, then it was certainly a good accident. If I'm not mistaken you're the first girl in the Weasley line for a hundred or more years? My, you are an individual. _

_I confess to having no idea about having six siblings, and I shudder at the thought. Sweet lady, six! I could probably handle 1 or 2, but… _

_As for the diary, I have thought about the incident, possibly nix the people involved. That was… not a good year. I suspect that your Dream Team brother thought that I was the Heir of Slytherin, and to take my suspicion a bit further… I think that he and the boy who… erm… yeah, might have used Polyjuice to try to interrogate me. I don't actually know, but Crabbe and Goyle were acting… shall I say… strange? Plus, their hair changed colors… However, my beliefs are in no way founded on evidence…_

"_If I choose, I can tell you of myself"? _

_I am an only child, obviously. My father is in Azkaban; my mother is married to another man already. I am the head of my father's estate and fortune, at least the bit that wasn't confiscated by the ministry. _

_I think it's just sinking in, how different we are. I don't quite dare make a compare/contrast diagram for fear of offending you… _

_It seems to me that we should… attempt to code our letters a bit more, in case they fall into… unfriendly hands. _

_If you agree, change the names in your next letter. _

_I expect an answer near as prompt as mine._

_Draco

* * *

_

_Sir doddering David,_

_Ha. Payback time. The salutation in your last letter was horrific! I am aware that this is nearly as bad, but still. Why didn't you use your bird? The bird you sent bites! _

_Ah well. I can see why you wouldn't want him to be spotted flying back and forth from Godfrey to Saladin (like my Muggle history references?). _

_I have heard rumors that your favorite subject is potions. Is that true? Myself, I'm partial to charms, DADA and history. No, not the ghost's class, but the more interesting presentations of it are absolutely magnificent. Do you speak any other languages?_

_So what do you think of the resident alchemist? Real opinions. What about everything else? _

_I look forward to hearing from you again my friend. _

_P.S.: Christmas is coming, the goose is getting fat… (oh dear… I didn't just write that did I?) What do you want?_

_Lady Joan

* * *

_

_Lady Joan, _

_That was a cruel adjective indeed! Does your name reference the Lady Jeanne d'Arc? She was an admirable woman. Pity she died so young. _

_I noticed that your references remained mostly in the Middle Ages and Crusades. Is this necessary? _

_I am fond of the more practical side of potions. It's… relaxing, in a way. Theory, while I understand it, is not my favorite thing to waste brain cells on. My favorite subject is probably transfiguration. Charms… they are alright, but nothing special. DADA has been so splintered that it has been hard to really enjoy any of it. The wolf and the impostor were by far the best teachers in the subject, although the bat comes close if people ever listened to him. _

_The slug is too… choosy. He makes it obvious that he picks favorites. The bat does the same, sadly. He does have reasons though. The cat is the most just, the phoenix wisest. The dwarf is pleasant. The beetle… almost definitely a fraud. The stargazer isn't too bad, nor is the horse. Giant… I'm not all that fond of his teaching… that hippogriff scared me half to death, but I have to admit that it was my fault. I can't believe what a git I was back then. Otherwise he is acceptable. _

_I can speak and read Latin. _

_Speaking of that, can I talk to you in person again? I want to discuss something with you, but I daren't trust letters. _

_Do you find it strange that we've exchanged perhaps four letters, yet we're being so open?_

_Dracul

* * *

_

_Dracul,_

_Of course we can talk in person. Name the time and place. _

_You are correct in your assumption that I'm referencing Jeanne d'Arc. Does your choice reference Vlad the Impaler? Enchantingly horrific._

_Your opinions on the government are extraordinarily concise. They also reveal what a spectacular actor you are. It's rather strange. You mayn't enjoy hearing this, but the trio's ideas reflect your own. Except the Bat. Why do you hate each other? _

_For the DA last year, fake knuts were made that told people the time and date along the bottom. We could do the same for communicating when we needed to speak face to face. (We'd need to figure out a way to include place, but that shouldn't be too hard.)_

_I am currently working my way through a Muggle novel, ironically, Dracula by Bram Stoker. Have you read any Muggle literature? Some of their presentations of wizards and witches are the funniest things! _

_I look forward to our next correspondence, dearest Dracul. _

_Until then, _

_Lady Joan

* * *

_

_Joan,_

_Meet me just inside the forbidden forest by the lake at 6:00 this Friday._

_Dracul

* * *

_

_Dracul,_

_I count the days eagerly. In the meantime, Beaver is helping me with the coins. _

_Joan

* * *

_

Author's Note: Okay... yeah... lots of history references here. Jeanne d'Arc is a different name for Joan of Arc. She was burned at 19 under charges of being a witch.

Dracul is Vlad the Impaler. He was the man who Bram Stoker's Dracula was based on. Vlad was said to have dinners with people impaled on stakes as his entertainment.

Godfrey: If anyone has seen Kingdom of Heaven... this person isn't exactly real... I'm wanting to say there was a Godfrey of something during the II Crusade, but I can't remember for sure.

Saladin: really amazing commander for the Muslim forces in the II Crusade. He was also a very decent man... Um... I suggest looking at Wikipedia if you want info about him.

Saladin and Godfrey were chosen as code names for Slytherin and Gryffindor... Sal-Salazar, God-Godric. Just seemed to fit.

The paragraph where Draco talks about the teachers using codenames... I tried to make this pretty easy to catch onto. Stargazer refers to Sinistra, the astronomy teacher (I thought that was a harder one). Snape is called bat because he is constantly compared to a bat in the books.

"Enchantingly horrific" is unintentionally stolen from one scene in HP 4 where Dumbledore is talking to Rita Skeeter. It's right after the broom closet interview.

Anyway, hope all of that made some sense and I hope you liked it! Also, any suggestions are welcome. And I still LOVE reviews...


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi! I know, I haven't updated in ages, but I've been busy. So... um... yeah.

Characters and settings belong to JK Rowling. I'm just toying with them.

* * *

"Beaver?" Draco asked as Ginny walked to where he was waiting. 

"Reference to the charm on her teeth."

"That's kind of harsh Gin."

She laughed. "No worries. They still call you ferret."

"Really?"

"You'd be surprised how often you come into the conversations." She said as she handed him a bronze coin.

"I've always wanted one of these." He muttered sarcastically. Then he turned it over. Inscribed around the edges, in Latin were the words _Forbidden Forest by the Lake_. Just above them were the numbers _11/13 600_. Draco laughed.

"It'll heat up if you forget to go to the meeting or if anything changes." He nodded and Ginny sat against a tree. "So what's the discussion?"

Draco sighed and sat across from her. He had never noticed how pretty she was before now. Maybe it was the lighting…Lady, he hoped it was the lighting!

"I have a problem." He confessed finally. She looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything. "You know my father… is a death eater, right?" She nodded. "Well… despite all that, I've always really looked up to him… you know. Everyone looks up to someone… for me, I guess it was always him." She reached out across the space between them, and rested a comforting hand on his. He stared at her as the walls that had been around their contact collapsed. She smiled slightly and squeezed his hand.

His voice was still shaky when he spoke again. "The… Dark Lord… has… um… seen fit to give me an…assignment. To test my loyalty. To test how far I'll go to keep my father alive."

She frowned and got up, sitting again beside him. His stomach clenched uncomfortably. "Ginevra… he…" A deep, deep breath. "I'm to kill the phoenix."

Ginny didn't move, didn't speak, just sitting beside him. He looked at her. "Well say something!" She looked down at her worn out shoes and sighed. Still she said nothing. "Gin?"

"I don't know what to say, Draco." She said, meeting his eyes. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Just something." He begged. "Please." He was stunned to feel tears on his cheeks.

His Gryffindoric friend took a deep breath. "As far as I can tell, there are two options." She told him. "On the one hand, you have obeying him, going through with your task, and possibly keeping yourself and your father safe."

"On the other… You can choose not to obey, possibly kill your father, and probably take your own life." She looked at his grey eyes, noticing for the first time how they reflected the sunlight creating tiny mirrors. She couldn't see what he was thinking, and she couldn't see what he would do.

"That's all." He said in a dead voice.

"I'm sorry Draco." She whispered.

A choked sob broke the silence and she let her friend bury his head in her hand-me-down robes. After a minute, she wrapped a shaking arm around him. She couldn't let him kill Dumbledore. She'd have to tell someone.

But…

Draco was her friend now. His secrets were hers. Whatever he chose to do…

But was that right?

Was it right to risk someone as important and wise as Dumbledore's life… just because of loyalty?

* * *

Oh my. Cliffhanger!

Up until now I had written the chapters ages ago. So... enter writer's block! If anyone has ideas, advice, criticism, etc. review and tell me.


	5. Chapter 4

Usual disclaimer.

I know, I take forever to update, and I'm really sorry! But school is annoying for any creative writing...

Anyway, I'm running into a pretty bad writer's block here... please review and give me any advice/ideas/motivational speeches... that whole deal.

* * *

"Gin, are you okay?" Hermione asked, flopping onto the couch beside her. Ginny smiled wryly, but nodded. "Really?" Her friend pressed. 

"I'm fine, Mione." Ginny forced her smile to grow, and returned to her book. Hermione did the same after another minute.

Eventually though, once the common room had emptied and the fire had dimmed to embers, Ginny looked up at her closest friend. "Mione?" The bushy-haired girl looked up. "What would you say is more important?" She asked, "loyalty or… or friendship?"

Hermione's brown eyes studied her, but no questions were asked. "Friendship revolves around loyalty, Gin. And loyalty is only strongest through friendship. Respect can create it to an extent, but unless they are your very dear friends, loyalty will only go so far."

"What if… it's life or betrayal?"

"Your life?"

"Not mine."

Hermione looked down at her hands clasped around the slim book she had been reading. "I… I don't know. I can't… which is worse, Gin?"

Ginny shook her head, her brow furrowed and her eyes sad.

"How hypothetical is this?"

A tiny laugh, but bitter. "It's not. I would give anything that it could be, but… no, this isn't academic."

"You should talk to one of the professors, Ginny."

"I can't! What would they do? They'd ask, they'd want to know more! I can't! What would happen to Dra…" She cut herself off, and closed her eyes, muttering a curse.

"Oh god…" Hermione whispered. "Malfoy?" Ginny nodded mutely. "So Harry's right? He is up to something?"

Ginny looked at her dearest friend. "His secrets are mine, Hermione."

"Is that who you've been writing so many letters to?"

"Yeah. He's as dear to me now as you are, I think." She laughed but it was mocking herself. "And now I find out that he's been given an awful task, one that he has to do alone, or else his family will suffer."

"Would it give… him… the victory?"

Ginny snorted. "Maybe."

"Can't he sacrifice his family for the good of the future?"

"I don't know, Mione. You think it's worth it, but you don't love them. Would you be willing to send your mum and dad to the noose?"

For a long time, silence. Then, "No."

"And therein is our dilemma. You won't tell anyone?"

Again, "no."

"Thank you."

* * *

For the next few days, Ginny avoided Draco. It wasn't fear that kept her from him, but uncertainty.

What sort of friend would she be if she told? It would hurt Draco and those he loved.

But Dumbledore _was_ the Order. Without him…

Her classes passed in a blur. In transfiguration, she sketched at the corner of her notes – luckily the lessons were theory at that point in time. Potions, a subject she was tolerably good at, she added the ingredients entirely out of order, and in entirely wrong proportions. Snape was exceedingly pleased to have a chance to pick on the baby Weasley, but his insults went unnoticed.

"Gin, are you okay?" Dean asked her during lunch.

She blinked and looked at him. "Oh. Hi Dean."

"You alright, Ginny? You're really out of it."

"Just stressed, that's all." Okay, maybe it was a bit of a lie. She couldn't bring herself to care. After all, Draco had to do far worse, right?

She grimaced and scarfed the remainder of her lunch. Really, she didn't want to talk to her boyfriend right then. Her abrupt departure caused a couple people to look at her strangely, but she only noticed one. Across the hall, Draco was gazing anxiously at her. She met his eyes for only a second, but it was enough.

Back in the common room that evening, she sat, slaving over her transfiguration homework and really wishing she had listened during the class. _Describe how Animagi and Metamorphmagi are different in relation to the Simulacra Inconsistency Theory._

She was grateful about having to get up to let in an owl, until she saw that it was Eagle. More thought on something she wasn't keen about thinking of – lovely.

_Dear G:_

_I'm sorry if I have distressed you – truly. I wanted to tell someone, have someone to help me through it – to tell me what I should do. _

_I know, the very thing is an abomination, but… I need help. I don't _want_ to do it, honest. But I don't want my father or mother to die either. Please, G, I need you right now. I can understand if you hate me forever, but I don't know what to _do!

_Please, my friend._

_I await your response._

Ginny looked at the letter for a long time, long enough that Eagle pecked her hand. "Ouch!" She looked at it. "Stupid bird," she whispered, even as she stroked its feathers affectionately. "Don't worry, okay? I just need a little while to think this out. I'll let him know." Seemingly it was satisfied, because he flapped his wings and disappeared out the window.

She didn't know what to do anymore than Draco did. But… he said he needed her.

But…

With a resolve she hadn't had since she had tried to get rid of Tom's diary, she took out the small coin and offered a meeting that night by the lake. She didn't know what to say to him, but two minds had to be better than one, right?

* * *

A/N: Please, please, please review!  



	6. Chapter 5

Characters and settings belong to JK Rowling. Not me. I only wish I was that brilliant.

We finally get a little bit of romance in this chapter! OO And to everyone who reviewed: thank you SO much! I was having a big issue with what to write for this chappie, but reviews inspire me so completely that I ended up coming up with something in the next day-ish time period! So... keep the feedback coming!

* * *

A quarter hour before ten, Ginny took out the theoretical invisibility spell she and her brothers had made from the theory of Animagi, and cast it. When she looked down again, the notes seemed to be floating in thin air. She grinned and hid them under her pillow, running out of the portrait hole and down to the lake.

He was already there, shifting anxiously from foot to foot. "Draco." Ginny said. He started and looked around.

"Ginny?"

She laughed when she realized the cause of his confusion. "I'm sorry, Draco! It's an invisibility spell I made up with Fred and George a while ago." She frowned. "Now how do I undo this…?" A few muttered spells under her breath, and she could see her hand again. "Better?"

He stared at her. "You're translucent, but yes."

"Oh damn!" He smirked.

"As long as it wears off soon..."

"It's based on Animagi theory… except I never really researched the change back…" Draco shrugged. "Well I guess this will have to suffice for now. Let's figure out what you're going to do about that bloody task of yours."

He nodded and they sat down next to each other at the edge of the lake.

But once that was done, neither knew where to begin. At least five awkward attempts at beginning later, Ginny had the only actual idea of that night.

"Just…" She sighed. "I know it sounds lame, Draco. But all I can think of is to stall until we can think of something better."

"Oh, really? I was planning on trying to get the vanishing cabinet fixed as soon as possible!"

"Vanishing cabinet?" She had to smile. "Are you letting in Deatheaters with that? The one that Fred and George pushed Montague into last year?"

"Yeah. And well… it was how he wound up in a toilet…"

This time she laughed outright. She was surprised to hear Draco joining her after a moment. "You…laughing?" She gasped out. "It was… Slytherin…though!"

"An," chuckle, "absolute prat!" Draco retorted in between outbursts.

Once both of them had calmed back down, Draco looked at her. "It really wasn't that funny. Was it?"

"Well…no." She grinned. "But… this might be." With that, she pushed him head first into the lake. He came up moments later, sputtering and gasping, only to pull her in after him.

As soon as her head broke the surface as well she glared at him. "This is so going to give us away."

"And they'll ask what we were doing out by the lake together."

"And I'll say you tied me up, kidnapped me, and dragged me out here to be eaten by the mer-people."

"Think they'd put me in Azkaban for that?" he wondered.

"Probably," she said, laughing as they struggled to the shore in their wet clothes. "Then you wouldn't have to do anything at all, except sit there and try not to go insane."

"Oh, the lack of responsibility sounds like heaven right now."

"What crap! At least you don't get OWLs!" He laughed as she dragged herself onto the grass.

"Nope. I get something _much _better." He told her. For a long second, Ginny stared at him. Had she heard right? That hadn't sounded sarcastic.

"What's that mean?" She asked as she pulled him out of the water. He smirked and pushed her down onto the grass. Ginny's face was warm, and she couldn't pull her eyes away from his. He was lying on top of her, his face so close. All she had to do was lean forward a little bit…

But Draco was way ahead of her. He gave her only half a minute for reflection before he kissed her. Twenty seconds passed where she was too shocked to do much. Then her brain kicked into action. He was a Malfoy. She was a Weasley. Their families were enemies. But he was her friend, and it looked like maybe something more.

For a moment she was tempted to shove him away from her, but before she had worked up her resolve in that direction, she found herself kissing him back.

It may have been a case of forbidden love – an equivalent _Romeo and Juliet_ – but it was… well… right. Maybe not for an outsider – she could see her family's reaction without any thought – but…

He pulled away far too soon. "That?" Ginny asked in a timid whisper.

Draco, seemingly as terrified of the heightened emotion and desire as she, only nodded.

Could something that felt so wonderful… really be wrong?

* * *

It was near one A.M. by the time Ginny and Draco deemed themselves dry enough (or solid enough) to go back inside.

"Tomorrow's Hogsmeade," Draco whispered to her in a secluded alcove in the Entrance Hall just before they parted. "Can we meet?"

"Only for a little, but yes." She agreed. "I'll be in the Three Broomsticks from noon until one. It's always busy around that time. Come in at quarter of one. I'll bump into you when I'm ready to leave, and I'll meet you by the Shrieking Shack fifteen minutes later. If you can't get away, go over there anyway, and I just won't meet you. Okay?"

"Very elaborate." He complimented her with a smile and a soft kiss. "Until tomorrow then, Gin." Another kiss, long and tender, and they separated.

She got back to the common room without incident, and would have gotten back into bed without any trouble at all, if not for…

"Gin?"

The youngest Weasley spun quickly, only to find herself face to face with her brother.

"Ron."

* * *

Yep. Cliffhanger! Review so that I am inspired to write more!  



	7. Chapter 6

Characters, settings, etc belong to JK Rowling. I just borrow them.

Reviewers: Thank you soooo much! It really does make me amazingly happy/motivated to write more to hear that someone actually likes the story.

This chapter's a bit short. Sorry!

* * *

Suddenly Ginny was immensely conscious of her still soaking wet, grass-stained robes. "What are you doing awake?" She asked, deciding to try to play it cool. Harry's entrance behind her brother scattered that resolve like feathers in the wind.

"We were having trouble sleeping and decided to investigate who was coming into the common room at 1:30 in the morning," Harry said with a wry smile as he stepped towards her. "You're soaking wet! What were you doing?"

She stared at him. "Uh… um…" Damn! She hadn't been ready for this! Her mind tried to race its way through the dizzy happiness clouding it but was finding it hard. Suddenly she had an idea. "I was keeping an eye on Malfoy." Not even a complete lie, either.

"What?"

"Harry, you said yourself that he was up to something. I thought I'd see if I could figure out what it was."

Both of them were gaping at her as though she had suddenly transformed into Ron's most recent attempt at transfiguring a raven into a goblet. "At 1 AM?" Ron asked finally.

She smiled, trying to show just a little bit of disdain for the question. "I overheard him talking to some of his lackeys about going out by the lake to work on the 'task'." She sighed. "I didn't see anything, but it was slippery out there and I fell into the lake."

Harry shook his head. "And you guys yell at me for keeping an eye on him during the _day_!"

"Gin, never do something like that again!" Ron stormed. "What if he'd been out there? He could have hurt you!"

Ginny, still a bit pre-occupied with Draco's method of 'hurting her' found herself saying, "oh I doubt it…"

Harry snorted, taking it as an insult to the Slytherin's talents.

"Alright, I'll give you that," Ron agreed, "but if someone else had been out there with him it could have been disastrous." He hugged her. "Just… don't do it again, okay? You're lucky there're no classes tomorrow."

"Extremely lucky," she agreed.

"Gin, go get some sleep, okay? No more worrying about what Ferret-face is doing."

"Yeah, Harry'll do plenty of that for all of us." Ron said, giving her a little nudge towards the dormitory steps.

She changed quickly into pajamas and ran a comb through her hair. Only when she was under her covers did she heave a huge sigh of relief. Ron and Harry had believed her. She could only hope that she could continue coming up with excuses if these late night meetings continued.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully I'll have the next chapter done before too long. Of course, that time is guaranteed to be shorter with reviews... 


	8. Chapter 7

Another short one. Next one... should be... okay, maybe not, but it might be longer.

Usual disclaimer applies, as always...

* * *

Ginny woke early the next morning, despite the late night, and eagerly prepared for the day at Hogsmeade. She had showered, combed her hair, and pulled out her nicest pair of slacks and a shirt before she realized that she was being dumb. She couldn't dress up: people would ask questions. And more questions were definitely not what she wanted. 

So, sighing, she put away the nice clothing and pulled out an older shirt, jeans and a jacket. It was, after all, getting colder. Once she was dressed, she tied back her hair and pulled out a pen and paper.

_D:_

_I wanted to dress up for today, but decided the questions that would be asked would be a hindrance to a meeting, which, I will admit, I feel is a necessity. But one other thing I must say: _

_When I came in last night, the most unfortunate of people were awake. The worst 2/3 of the team. Luckily, they believed my story. I claimed I had been keeping an eye on you, since Harry has been obsessing over 'what you're up to' for the entire school year. He's been so absorbed by your actions that he has been neglecting other things that I am not at liberty to tell you. _

_But I can't imagine having another stroke of brilliance like that since they forbade me from watching you. So, if we continue to meet, we'll need to come up with excuses pre-parting. _

_I look forward to seeing you._

_Yours,_

_G. _

As soon as that was sent off, Ginny grabbed a piece of toast from the Great Hall before dashing out to the lake.

She didn't have any idea what she would do for the four hours that remained before her meeting with Draco.

Was he looking forward to it as much as she? Had he really meant what he'd said the night before?

"Damn…" She muttered, fidgeting with a blade of grass.

A step behind her came suddenly, followed by a voice. "Gin?" She spun to face Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the Chosen One, and her crush for her first four years of school.

"Hey Harry."

He smiled and sat down beside her. "Where's Ron?" The two were hardly ever apart.

"With Lavender."

Except when that happened. Poor Hermione.

"So… um…" She laughed. "I can't think of a thing to say. What's up?"

He studied her. "You cleaned up pretty well." She smiled and looked out across the lake. "Or did you burn those robes?"

"Oh ha ha. Like we could afford that."

He bit his lip but said nothing.

"Oh damn. Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to make you feel awkward." He was, after all, still a good friend, even if she wasn't infatuated with him any more. "How are the lessons with Dumbledore going?"

"I still haven't gotten Slughorn's memory, so he's not too happy about that. But I can't think of a way to do it!"

"Have you tried just asking?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. And completely ruin my chances of ever getting it?"

"Get him drunk?"

"What?"

She grinned. "It was just a suggestion."

"Hey Potter!" Harry swore before turning to glare at Draco. "Got yourself a girlfriend finally?" Ginny shot him her worst glare and fingered her wand. He met her eyes, and though his mouth was still curled in a sneer, his eyes were laughing. No one else would have seen it though.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Harry shot back. Ginny had to suppress a sigh. Harry would never be a verbal duelist, that was for sure.

Ginny looked at her Slytherin friend for a minute. "Hey, Ferret-face! How about you go clean your tail? I can smell you over here, and it's hurting my nose."

Harry choked on a laugh and Draco appeared to be working to keep from laughing too. He shot her a glare and strutted off, Crabbe and Goyle following behind like the idiotic cronies they were.

"We go to Hogsmeade at 9:30, Harry. We should get going."

"Yeah." He helped her stand up. "So… are you always going to be around to scare off my tormentors for me?"

"Nah." She smiled. "You're a big boy, you can take care of yourself."

He sighed. Ginny laughed and led him up the hill to the castle gates.

* * *

A/N: Um... yeah. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry it's been so long since I updated! It's been a really hectic summer: lots of being out of town and such. Anyway, here it is!

As always, characters are not mine.

-----------------------------------------

Finally, after checking her watch nearly three hundred times, it was noon. Ginny impatiently pulled her friends into the Three Broomsticks, got a butterbeer, and sat down to wait for Draco. Her anxiety only grew with the passing of minutes. Constantly, Ginny had to remind herself that he wasn't due to come yet. It wasn't even 12:20. But her nerves wouldn't settle. What if he was standing her up? What if something had happened to him?

Each time the doorbells jangled she spun, hoping it would be him. It got bad enough that her friends started teasing her.

Hermione's comment as she joined them at their table was "Dean, I think you've got a rival." Dean laughed and wrapped a very possessive arm around Ginny's waist. She had to force herself not to shy away.

"Has she told you what she did today?" Harry began as he and Ron passed out butterbeers. At mass encouragement by their group, Harry related their morning encounter with Draco, as well as the argument. Just as he finished with "he had to try not to cry," the object of their discussion entered.

Ginny acknowledged his presence before smiling at Harry. "Really, Harry, you're terrible! I'm blushing!" She grinned, thankful for the perfect excuse. "I think I need some fresh air now. My face is simply hot!"

Dean stood up with her as the table laughed. "Want some company?"

"No, Dean, I couldn't risk more compliments of the kind you and Mr. Potter offer." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'll be fine," she assured him as he sat back down. "See you!"

She downed the remainder of her butterbeer and walked to the door, making sure to run into Draco. "Watch it Weasel!" He shot after her.

She grinned as the cool air of the outdoors slapped at her face. Freedom. No Dean, just her and soon Draco. Her smile widened as she sauntered off to the Shrieking Shack.

-------

Fifteen minutes later, Draco finally pushed Pansy off of him and left, claiming he had to do something for the Dark Lord. Crabbe and Goyle remained with Pansy as she cooed after him. On the way to the Shrieking Shack, he stopped at a water fountain. Being with Pansy always left a disgusting taste in his mouth these days.

It took about ten minutes to reach the agreed meeting place. Ginny jumped and spun at the sound of his steps on the leaves. "Oh! Hey," she sounded a bit breathless, and her hand brushed fiery hair out of her face nervously.

"Hi," he murmured and swept her into a crushing hug, kissing her hair. He could feel her warm breath against his chest. Another minute later, he pushed her away from him and looked at her. "I got your note this morning. You're right, it was a terrible oversight for both of us." She nodded, her breath not quite steady due to his elegant fingers twining themselves around hers. Draco smiled, watching her breath mist on the air.

"So what's the excuse this time?" She asked finally. He thought about it, holding her against his chest, heart fluttering, afraid that she would suddenly be repulsed by him. What if she was just playing with him?

"Simple curiosity. You couldn't stand the idea of the Shrieking Shack being haunted, so you went to take a look."

"Are you trying to make me an idiot?" She demanded as he led her to the railing.

He kissed her softly, and as he pulled away, whispered, "yes." Both of them knew what he meant. What they were doing would be idiotic in her brother's eyes. Still not letting go of her hand, he climbed over the railing, waiting while she did the same, before sweeping down the path to the most haunted house in Britain. Ginny smiled nervously and clutched his hand tighter. "Is this a good idea, Draco?"

"Scared?"

"Never."

--------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah, for some reason the fanfic line thing isn't working. Oh well. And again, please review!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry about the really long time in updating. I've been really busy and suffering from writer's block. So yeah... here's the new chapter, I hope everyone likes it, and I hope everyone leaves me a big giant review whether it's of criticism, suggestions, or whatever.

Again, characters, places, etc not mine.

* * *

Scared? Not with him.

He grinned at her as he pushed open the door. It creaked on its hinges and the boards were bent with age. Ginny shrugged and followed him inside. It was just as cold as outside and the rooms were bare and dusty. Cobwebs hung in veils from the ceiling. Floorboards groaned beneath them.

He pulled a sheet off of the single piece of furniture in the room, revealing it to be a moth-eaten, dog-chewed couch, and flopped onto it while the springs protested noisily. Ginny sat more elegantly beside him, leaning into his warmth and enjoying his arm around her shoulders. Simple touches had never been so wonderful before.

"Draco, I think-"

He cut her off. "I'm not going to ruin my date with talk about that," neither of them wondered what he meant, or how he had known she would bring that up. "I'm going to enjoy myself today." From a pocket inside his robes, he pulled a bag of sweets from Honeydukes. Ginny stared at him. "I got them this morning. As far as I know, none of them are the spawn of your brothers' creative juices."

She smiled and accepted a chocolate frog.

"Why are we doing this, Draco?" She asked instead of her earlier comment.

He seemed puzzled. "Because we're young and in love?" She blushed.

"That's not what I meant. Why are we even talking to each other? Why do I love you?"

"I should think it was obvious," Draco murmured, "I'm smart and kind and wonderful, not to mention sexy as hell…" She laughed.

"I'm not joking, Draco."

"I was?" He shook his head and held her closer. "No, Gin. Maybe it's fate. Maybe it'll wind up like that stupid Shakespeare play… the one with the 'star crossed lovers'…"

"_Romeo and Juliet_ isn't that awful Draco. It's just overused."

"To each his own," he replied. "Her own. But then again, maybe we're just rebelling against the roles we have been forced into. Maybe I'm only attracted to you because I feel like I'm doing something my father and mother would hate."

"Do you really think that?"

He met her chocolaty gaze and held it with every ounce of will he had. "No," he whispered. "It's because I love you, and love isn't something you can control."

Ginny smiled and kissed him.

When they could finally bear to separate, Ginny looked at him long and hard. "I love you too." A tiny smile played around her lips. "You're not such a prat now."

"I've never been a prat."

Her smiled was wide as she reached into a pocket and pulled out a leather string bearing a tiny rose wrapped in its thorny stem. She unlatched it and wrapped her arms around his neck to place it.

"What's it for?" He asked when she pulled away.

"It's a symbol. The rose is love, and in most circumstances it would be red. The stem would be green. It's silver to disguise that aspect, and thus also symbolizes secrecy."

"How did you get this?" Both of them knew he was thinking that it must have cost a fortune.

She smiled. "Maybe I was saving for years. Who knows?"

He crushed her to his chest. "Thank you," his breath whispered across her ear. She shivered and buried her face further into his robes. Maybe this would end badly for them, but as it was, she didn't want it to end. And somehow, she knew, neither did he.

* * *

The rest of their date would have been considered casual, spent talking, laughing, and eating the sweets that Draco had supplied. She discovered quite by accident that he despised lemon and was allergic to mint. "Seriously?" She asked when she found out. He nodded and she found herself laughing at him. 

"I'm sorry, Draco. You just never seem like someone who could be honestly allergic to something, except as an excuse to get special treatment!"

He grinned a very real grin at her while saying innocently, "But I like special treatment."

She smiled. "I'll let Harry know that he should continue stalking you since you love it so much."

"Seriously? Stalking me?"

"I told you that!"

"Not in so many words! Bloody hell, what's his problem?"

Ginny sighed. "He's very much a hero. He sees people doing wrong everywhere, especially you and Snape. I think he must be just dying to get you expelled." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Don't get me wrong, I love Harry dearly, but he's so obsessive and stupid about you and Snape!"

Quite suddenly, she froze. "Draco…"

"Yeah?" He saw the sudden light in her eyes and was cringing away from her.

"Oh don't do that," she muttered without really thinking about it. "Can you tell Snape?"

"Tell him… no. No no no no no!"

"But Draco, he'd understand! You get it, don't you? You _need _help. You _can't_ do this alone."

He pulled her to him and rested his face in her mane of fiery hair. "Ginny, you don't understand. He serves _him_. He'll do it faster just to improve where he stands, he'll let them in faster than I possibly could and…" He shook his head. "I _can't_."

"How can you be sure that's what he intends?"

"Why else would he have interrogated me during that Slug Club meeting?"

She met his anxious eyes steadily, trying very hard not to give him a sharp retort. "Alright. I promise I won't mention telling anyone again. But Dumbledore trusts him."

"How do you know Dumbledore's not wrong?" He demanded.

"I don't." She admitted. "But I trust Dumbledore, and I trust Snape." It was all she could say without revealing the Death Eater's job for the Order. She kissed his cheek. "And I think that you're being stupid not telling someone. I think that you should tell Dumbledore immediately, but if you can't bear that, Snape is a good mid-point." She smiled reassuringly. "And if you can't do it alone, know that I'm always available to help you."

"Thank you," he whispered.

For a long time they were silent. A clock on the mantel ticked away the minutes as the two sat together. Ginny sighed and ate a piece of strawberry laced chocolate. She wanted to tell him about the Order, but it wasn't her place to tell him. She had to get him to tell a teacher. Absolutely anyone. It was a week before Christmas break, and who knew what would happen over the two and a half weeks that they had off?

* * *

A/N: Yay! Give the monkey at the keyboard feedback! 


End file.
